Saving Silverweed
by Shaydeelady
Summary: Silverweed has saved the entire warren but will soon stop running. Can anyone in the warren save him from the Black Rabbits embrace? Based on the TV series after the end of Season 3, Angst, romance, adventure, religious themes, friendship and comfort.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I love the book, the movie and the series but this tale is based on the TV series after the end of season 3. I fell in love with the character of Silverweed in the series and felt he was worthy of a tale of his own. This is the Prologue followed by chapter one and I hope to continue the story. I own nothing, except a well worn novel and a love for Richard Adams's wonderful world.**

**Themes: Angst, romance, religion and adventure. This story has been written for the purposes of Fanfiction only. This is my idea of what happened next.**

**The Prologue has been written for those who don't know the TV series, or a recap for those who do.**

Prologue a quick review of the story so far.

Watership Down was no stranger to war and tragedy. They had fought the warren called Efrafa in the past and seen it's destruction. Now the fearful leader of Efrafa had returned with another army. General Woundwort had made his way back to his former home, Dark Haven, and brought a new army against the rabbits of Watership Down.

The battle was seeing it's second day. Many of the rabbits had been injured on both sides but General Woundwort would not stop until Watership Down had been destroyed. Everyone knew this, including a small mouse named Hannah. She had sought the help of the Hedge Wizard, a large turtle, who lived on an island in the middle of a pond. The Hedge Wizard had warned Hannah that the cost of using The Magic would be high but Hannah would not let her Rabbit friends meet defeat. Seeing the battle before her she prepared to use The Magic.

Silverweed was beside her. He had once been the mystic at the Warren of the Shining Wires, but the chief there, Cowslip, had sold him into slavery to General Woundwort. Hazel and his friends had saved him and he had finally found freedom on The Downs. Silverweed's mystic abilities had shown him in a vision of what would happen if Hannah used The Magic. He knew she would stop running. He loved the little mouse, and all his new friends dearly.

Using his psychic gifts he stopped Hannah from using The Magic. Invading into her mind he stole the words from her and said them himself. This opened a portal to Inlé, and the Black Rabbit appeared before Woundwort and his army, sweeping them away with a huge cyclone of wind. The Black Rabbit was angry that Woundwort was taking death into his own hands. A job reserved for the Black Rabbit alone.

The cost of The Magic was indeed great. Now Silverweed's body had suddenly shriveled and aged far beyond its years. The once young rabbit was now nearing death.

This is where my tale begins...


	2. The Price of Doubt

Saving Silverweed

**A/N: I love the book, the movie and the series but this tale is based on the TV series after the end of season 3. I fell in love with the character of Silverweed in the series and felt he was worthy of a tale of his own. This is chapter one and I hope to continue the story. I own nothing, except a well worn novel and a love for Richard Adams's wonderful world.**

**Themes: Angst, romance, religion and adventure. This story has been written for the purposes of Fanfiction only. This is my idea of what happened next.**

Chapter one - The Price of Doubt

Hannah the mouse refused to leave Silverweed's side. He lay limply on the grass under the small cluster of tree's just below the down, breathing steadily. His body had suddenly aged far beyond its years because of The Magic. He had saved the warren, and now he was ready to accept the fate he'd always prepared for in the Warren of the Shining Wires. Death.

"Ya must come back ta tha warren Silverweed. It's much warmer thar. We can take care of yer" Hannah pleaded. She blamed herself for this. She hadn't been able to stop him taking The Magic from her. He had saved her life and the entire warren. Now he was awaiting death when it should have been her. Silverweed's breath was thin and shallow. His fur appeared ruffled and scruffy under the dappled light beneath the shadow of the trees. His ears were drooped limply and forlornly on either side of his head. His sides heaved up and down heavily with each labored breath. The light in his usually wide bright eyes was beginning to dim.

"Please leave me, all of you " Silverweed begged between raspy breaths. "Do not grieve for me, soon I will be free of all the disturbing visions, the fear and the pain. Soon the Black Rabbit will return for me, just as I have longed for all my life." Then Silverweed began to recite eerily:

"Darkness I am ready,  
I await my fate today.  
Darkness come and take me.  
Take me far away.

The leaves are dry about me,  
The wind blows strong today,  
Darkness come and take me,  
Take me to Inlé"

Hannah stifled a sob and the rabbits around her all bowed their heads reverently. Pipkin began to whimper and Fiver gave a knowing nod in the direction of his dying silver furred friend. Fiver felt almost as if he was losing a part of himself. Silverweed was a kindred spirit and one of the only rabbits he'd ever met that understood what it was like to receive the visions. He would be sadly missed.

"I don't want ya ta die" said Hannah tearfully. She wiped a droplet from her eyes with her paws, her shoulders beginning to heave in sobs.

"None of us do." said Hazel, moving up beside Hanna and placing a gentle paw on her back. "You're a part of Watership Down now Silverweed, a hero. Stay with us. Don't stop running."

"I've accepted the Black Rabbit's embrace Hazel-rah" Silverweed said weakly, rising slightly on his forepaws to meet Hazel's gaze. His eyes seemed far away, as if he was seeing a life beyond this one. "All my life, I recited poetry about this moment, I am well prepared for it. The Black Rabbit knows this. It's why he chose me. I do not wish for you all to see my last breath. Let me stop running in peace, dear friends, with your blessing."

Hazel dropped his ears sadly. He knew as well as any rabbit that when the Black Rabbit of Inlé calls you, that you have to go. He rubbed Hanna's back gently. "Let him go Hanna" Hazel said sadly his voice quivering slightly with grief. "He will never be forgotten. I'll make sure of it. He goes now to a run in a different place."

"Many tales will be told about him" added Dandelion, gulping down a large lump in his throat. He, Hawkbit and Strawberry had grown very fond of Silverweed in the short time that he had been at Watership Down. They had hoped to add a fourth buck to their trio of mischief. It was grievous that their new friend was now meeting his end so soon. Hawkbit sadly recalled how happy Silverweed had been, running free on the downs after his rescue from Woundwort. As annoying as it has been to Hawkbit at the time, he now longed to see Silverweed's joy of life return. Silverweed had celebrated his freedom, for such a short time. Why now, did he have to be taken to Inlé. Life seemed so unfair, so cruel and harsh. Hawkbit rubbed a paw over his nose and sniffled.

"He always knew this time would come" said Strawberry who was accepting things much easier. "When we lived in the Warren of the Shining Wires, he would often talk about this moment, reassuring us all that we need not fear it. Still, now that I see him this way I do admit my heart is dark. Goodbye my dear friend" Strawberry bowed his head sadly and turned towards the warren, hopping slowly up the hill in lethargic low leaps. The other rabbits followed him one by one.

Reluctantly Hannah turned away and went with the others but her mind was ticking over. She had caused all this, and she was determined to make it right. Silverweed still had the breath of life in him, so she had hope. The rabbits all went to ground but Hanna stayed outside searching the sunlit sky.

"Scree" she called out, hoping to see the hawk. "Scree where are ya, I need yer 'elp" Then she spotted him, flying high above the beech tree.

"Sccreeeee" the bird called down to her, landing beside his tiny mouse friend.

"We need ta go ta tha Hedge Wizard on tha island." Hannah told him. "She will know how ta make this right" Hannah climbed up onto Scree's back and held on tight. Scree's powerful wings moved into action and the pair of them headed off towards the tiny island.

It was not long before they spotted it. Scree circled about but he could not find a safe landing spot. He glided low, allowing the tiny mouse to slide off his wing and into a soft patch of autumn leaves before soaring upwards again.

"Screeee" he called to her.

"I'll be alright" Hannah called back to him then set off up the cobbled path towards the Hedge Wizards pond.

"Hedge Wizard" she called out across the still water. "Hedge Wizard ya must 'elp us, one of our own is dyin'"

"I did tell you the price would be high" said the old turtle, rising from the waters. Ripples spread about her eerily. "The other side cannot be opened with out sacrifice."

"But thar must be a way" said Hannah desperately. "'Ow can I break tha spell?" she begged, clutching her tiny paws together.

"You can't and you don't" said the Hedge Wizard. Hannah fell to her knee's sadly.

"But he's our friend" she pleaded. "thar hasta be a way" her tears fell on the path causing a small pool to form in front of her. "Please..."

"I cannot give you any more magic" The Hedge Wizard told her. "but there are greater things than Magic in this world."

"What's greater than Magic?" Hannah asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

"Faith, hope and love" answered the aged turtle. "Most especially faith..."

...

Inside the warren there was a mixture of joy and sorrow. The battle had been won. Woundwort was finally gone with his army and the hope of peace among rabbits was at last, at hand. But the loss of Silverweed weighed heavily on their hearts. Even though he had not been among them long, they had grown to love him. All his life he had suffered so much. It seemed a shame that all the joy he'd felt on the downs would now be taken away from him.

Dandelion, Hawkbit and Clover were all huddled together next to Pipkin in a corner of the Honeycomb. Their hearts were heavy with sadness.

"I don't want him to stop running," said a distraught Pipkin. "Can't we ask Prince Rainbow to save him?"

"Prince Rainbow?" interrupted Spartina who was sitting not very far away. "You don't honestly believe in him do you?"

"There are many stories of him Spartina" said Dandelion defensively. "El-ahrairah spoke with him often. There's nothing to say that one of us can't."

"In Dark Haven you learnt not to believe in such nonsense." Spartina scoffed. "Stop filling the young bucks head with wild stories and silly dreams"

"But we've seen him on the downs" Pipkin protested. "He comes here after the rain to remind us that Lord Frith will never flood the land again. Dandelion told me the tale of El-ahrairah and the Great Flood"

"It's all fables and myth, a whole lot of elil-hraka" said Spartina angrily. She was upset and stressed about the effect the war had left on the warren, and the loss of her former warren mates. Even though they had brought war and destruction upon Watership Down, they were all she had known and grown up with. The loss of them was effecting her strangely. She did not know how to grieve so she simply got angry instead. Angry that they had attacked her new warren, angry that she couldn't have somehow turned their hearts and saved them, angry that they had failed to see the truth in the prophesy. The Dark one that had been spoken of, it was never Woundwort, It was the Black Rabbit himself. They had all been deceived and followed a false leader unto their deaths, the Eternal Glory had been a lie. Glory to one was not glory to another. All the stories were nothing but a lie. She blamed herself for all of it. How could she have been so blind? Blind faith saved no one.

"The rainbow comes because the ball of light and fire above shines through the drops and splits the light into colors" She continued. She had long ago stopped believing the tales of El-ahrairah. How could you believe in such things when you were raised in a place like Dark Haven.

"That ball of light and fire is the Great Lord Frith!" said Dandelion, astonished. "Surely you don't disbelieve in him also?"

"I stopped believing a long time ago" said Spartina. "What has Frith ever done for me? I had to fight for my own survival in Dark Haven. No spiritual being ever answered my desperate prayers"

"But he brought you here, he led Bigwig and the others to you and gave you freedom," explained Pipkin "He shines down on the grass and it grows every season to feed us. Lord Frith is always watching over us. We can see his great works all around us. The tree's, the flowers, even the elil are all his work, and he sends messages to Fiver and to..." Pipkin paused lowering his head sadly before continuing. "... and to Silverweed."

"Look" Spartina spat angrily, her voice quavering in a frightening growl. "I don't know where Fiver and Silverweed get their visions from, but I do know that it was mere luck and chance that led me here to Watership Down, not some Lord in the sky. Believe what you will, but I won't be fooled by silly stories and kittenhood fantasies." Then Spartina hopped away towards Bigwig and a crowd of other rabbits on the opposite side of the Honeycomb.

"It's not true is it?" Pipkin asked, looking forlornly at Dandelion.

"Of course not" reassured Dandelion, placing a paw on Pipkin's back. "Prince Rainbow is real, we see him often on The Downs. He's more than light shining through water. What a ridiculous idea. Prince Rainbow is our hope and our friend. Lord Frith has always seen us through. We survived the disaster of the Sandleford Warren, the deception of Cowslips warren, Efrafan attacks, and a whole hrair of Elil. Surely it can't all have been chance. Besides, Spartina could not explain the visions Fiver and Silverweed get. She also cannot explain where life comes from or how the seasons come and go so regularly."

"We have to believe in what we know" said Hawkbit. Clover nodded her head.

"Even us hutch rabbits believe" she said.

"I have to prove her wrong" Pipkin said with determination. "I have to find Prince Rainbow and talk to him. He can save Silverweed."

Dandelion and Hawkbit looked at each other sadly. They weren't entirely sure that Silverweed could be saved. There was no bargaining with the Black Rabbit of Inlé. Despite all that, they did not want this young buck to lose faith in the stories of old. These very stories had given rabbits light and hope for seasons upon seasons.

"You can never get near Prince Rainbow," Hawkbit told Pipkin. "When you run towards him, he always moves away."

"Not always" corrected Clover. "I know of a place where you can sit right beside him and he won't run away."

"Where is this place?" asked Pipkin, his ears pricked forward in interest.

"At Nuthanger Farm. When I was a hutch rabbit there, sometimes one of Man's offspring would take us out on the grass to silflay. At around Ni-Frith, an unnatural rain would come. Instead of falling from above as it usually does, it would come up from below, out of the ground. If Frith was high in the sky, Prince Rainbow would come and sit with us, almost as if he wanted us to know he was watching out for us even though we were held captive by Man. It always gave us hope."

"Do you think we could find this place Clover?" asked Pipkin excitedly. "I want to see Prince Rainbow up close, and I want to ask him if he can help Silverweed."

"I'm sure I can find the place" Clover answered. "But it would be so dangerous. I've not been back to the farm since my escape. I'd be willing to go though, for Silverweed's sake." Clover turned to Hawkbit, gazing longingly into his eyes. "If you were with me Hawkbit, I wouldn't feel so afraid." Hawkbit blushed under his dark grey fur, hoping Dandelion wouldn't notice. He turned and glanced towards Dandelion, a sudden boldness entering him. They had made many raids on the farm and felt quite confident about going there.

"What are we waiting for then" said Hawkbit. "Lets head out." So the four rabbits slipped quietly out of the burrow and headed towards Nuthanger Farm.

Pipkin, Hawkbit, Clover and Dandelion paused at the fence line just outside the farm. Their eyes scanned the area for the cat. She was no where in sight. The dog slept quietly in his kennel, tied securely with a rope.

"We have to go over there, very near the Man burrow" Clover told them. "That patch of grass is were the unnatural rain comes from."

"I don't fancy going that close to the Man's burrow" Dandelion said nervously. He glanced up at the sky. Frith was high above them indicating it was close to Ni-Frith. Hawkbit, not wanting to appear cowardice in front of Clover boldly spoke.

"Why don't you stay here then Dandelion, on watch. If you see the cat, give us the warning stomp. I'm going in."

"Alright," replied Dandelion. "But be careful."

Hawkbit, Clover and Pipkin crept along the hedge line. Clover spotted the front lawn and quietly indicated the way. All seemed quiet. They hid under a bush waiting. Many moments passed.

"When will the unnatural rain come Clover?" asked Pipkin, his voice in a whisper.

"I don't know" replied Clover. "It always happened when Frith was in the center of the sky." She glanced up expectantly. Just at that moment the sprinklers started, a shower of water spraying upward over the lawn. A 'chit chit' sound arose into the air. Hawkbit was glad he'd left Dandelion on watch. Any chance of hearing a cat was slim in this racket.

"There it is!" said Hawkbit. "You were right Clover" Hawkbit nuzzled against her, his soft fur brushing over hers in a gentle caress. Pipkin took no notice of them. He gazed left and right, searching for danger then hopped out into the midst of the sprinklers, hoping that Prince Rainbow would appear. He didn't have to wait long. Frith sent his warm rays down strongly through the spray of water as Prince Rainbow appeared arching over the lawn. He was much smaller than Pipkin had expected. Perhaps he had reduced in size to match that of the small rabbit crouching before him. Prince Rainbow did not run away. He remained, silent and splendid before Pipkin's very eyes. Pipkin silently wished that Spartina was here to see this.

"Prince Rainbow" said Pipkin bowing reverently before the rainbow. "One of our warren is in trouble, he needs your help. He saved us all and now he's going to stop running. Please help him." Pipkin listened carefully, but all he could hear was the sound of the water falling around him and the swish, swish of the sprinklers as they changed direction. There was no reply from Prince Rainbow. Maybe he was asleep? Pipkin leaned forward and tried to touch Prince Rainbow with his nose. This caused the unnatural rain to splash poor Pipkin in the face. He shook the water off and combed his paws over his ears then sat back on his haunches gazing at Prince Rainbow in wonder. Why didn't he answer? Pipkin's fur was sparkling with droplets of water as the sun shone down on him. He shook his body causing a spray of water to surround him. "Please help Silverweed" Pipkin begged the rainbow quietly, he bowed his head and closed his eyes. "I won't lose faith" he promised.

At that moment, they heard Dandelion give the warning signal. Hawkbit sat up on his haunches to try and see where the cat might be, but it was no where in sight.

"Pipkin get back here" he called in the loudest whisper he could muster. Pipkin startled out of his prayer and glanced around frightened.

"He's going tharn" said Clover, quivering all over. She darted out towards Pipkin and raced up behind him giving him a shove in the tail. "Get moving, get back to Hawkbit," she said desperately. Pipkin startled out of his daze and ran forward into the bushes. He turned just in time to see the cat pounce on Clover.

"Noooo" Hawkbit cried out loudly, ready to dart forwards and fight the cat single handedly. He stopped in his tracks, for just at that moment they heard the squeak of a door and the sound of a voice, not a lapine voice, but a child of mans.

"Tab, get away, get away" Lucy said. The rabbits could not understand her, but they could tell she was angry at the cat. The cat growled and switched her tail back and forth but Lucy paid her no mind. She shoo'ed her away from the terrified rabbit. "Snowdrop, I've found you" she said, picking up Clover and hugging her close. "Dad, dad, I've found my missing bunny" she called out, I've found Snowdrop."

Hawkbit and Pipkin watched in horror as the human offspring carried Clover into the Man burrow. "What's it saying?" Pipkin asked in a whisper.

"Who knows what Man has to say," Hawkbit replied with a distressed tone. "But it can't be anything good, my poor sweet Clover..." They heard a rustle in the bushes ahead of them. Then, almost as if El-ahrairah himself had given them wings, both rabbits fled up the hedge line to join Dandelion. They knew the cat wouldn't be far away.

"I've lost her" said Hawkbit sadly. "I've lost Clover."

"Don't worry Hawkbit" said Pipkin, "The human offspring will put her in the hutch, she won't hurt her. We can rescue her again. Hazel-rah will know what to do"

"Yes, we must get back to the warren" agreed Dandelion. "Don't worry Hawkbit, we will return and free her."

The three bucks sped off towards Watership Down just as the sprinklers stopped. All was quiet on the front lawn of Nuthanger Farm.

...

List of terms in case you don't know them.

Efrafa - enemy warren to Watership down, destroyed.

El-ahrairah - Prince of a thousand enemies, ancient hero of rabbits

Elil - non rabbit enemies of rabbits

Elil-Hraka - Enemy feaces

Frith - the sun and God to the rabbits

Hrair - any number over 4 as rabbits can only count to four.

Inlé- the after life, represented by the Moon. Pronounced In-Lay

Lapine - anything to do with a rabbit.

Ni-Frith - Noon

Prince Rainbow - Prince of the rabbits stories, a rainbow.

Silflay - when rabbits go above ground to graze on the grass.

Tharn - a frozen state that rabbits go into when full of fear


	3. The Raid

**A/N: Since I managed to get Clover into such a predicament, thought it best to deal with that before the next phase in Silverweed's journey. Stay tuned, the answers to his plight are soon to come.**

The Raid.

Hazel was grazing quietly at silflay when he noticed the three bucks racing towards him. Hawkbit in the lead, followed by Dandelion and Pipkin close at his tail. Hazel prepared himself to give the warning stamp. Surely they must be being chased by some form of elil!

"Hazel-rah, Hazel-rah" cried Hawkbit anxiously. Dashing forward in an urgent race. From above Hazel recognized the cry of Scree and the tiny voice of Hannah the mouse.

"Hazel, Hazel," she cried as Scree slid her gently to the ground in front of the rabbit.

"Alright, alright," said Hazel. "One at a time." He turned to Hawkbit who seemed the most urgent. Hawkbit was panting and his sides heaved with each breath.

"Clover's been captured by the man's offspring at the farm." Hawbit said getting straight to the point. Bigwig, who was close by, hopped over to them.

"What in Frith's name did you take her there for?" he said bluntly. Subtlety wasn't his forté.

"Never mind that now," Hazel interrupted. "When and where did this happen?"

"Just now," answered Hawkbit between gasping breaths. "Outside the man burrow. I know I shouldn't have taken her there... what shall we do?"

"First things first," replied Hazel. "Don't panic, we freed her once we can do it again. I'll need a raiding party, and we'd best wait til night fall. We need a plan and some strong runners and thinkers. I'm calling a meeting."

Then Hazel, Bigwig, Hawkbit and Dandelion all dashed off towards the warren leaving a panting Pipkin behind with the very forgotten mouse.

"I'm sure Hazel-rah didn't mean to forget you" Pipkin said. "Where have you been?"

"I was tryin' ta find a way ta save Silverweed" Hannah said. "But The Hedge wizard said she couldn't give me any more magic. Only Hope, love and especially faith can save him" Hannah sighed sadly. It was far easier for her to believe in magic.

"Don't worry Hannah" Pipkin said confidently. "Prince Rainbow will save him, I've asked him to myself and I have lots of faith! I'm going to sit with Silverweed until Prince Rainbow comes. I won't give up" Then Pipkin hopped off in the direction of the silver bundle of fur among the tree's.

...

There was plenty of activity inside the warren. Talk of raids, and cats, and strategies.

"Campion and Blackberry, I shall need you both" Hazel told them. "Campion, we will need a tactic to deal with the cat if it comes. I'll need your expertise on this. Dandelion and Hawkbit should come too. We will need lookouts." The bucks nodded. Hazel turned to his little brother. "Fiver, do you see any danger ahead?" Hazel asked.

"No Hazel" Fiver answered. "I can't see success or failure there. All I see is... a mist. A dark place but peaceful, someone will advocate for the other. I'm sorry Hazel, I can't make it out clearly at all."

"That doesn't sound very clear," said Hazel. "You'd best come with us also, in case you see anything new."

"I'll come as well," volunteered Bigwig. "You will need some muscle to deal with that cat"

"That's not a good idea" Hazel told the burly buck. "That leg of yours is not completely healed from your battle with Woundwort. You won't be able to run at full speed. Besides, I'll need you here in case anything happens while we are gone. The Dark Haven warriors might not all be gone."

Bigwig nodded grumpily. He could see the sense in Hazels words, but his heart was ready for battle. "Very well, you're The Chief," he muttered.

The sun began to set. Hazel, Fiver, Campion, Blackberry, Hawkbit and Dandelion emerged from the burrow and prepared to set off down the hill. It was at that moment that Hannah came racing towards them as fast as her tiny feet could carry her.

"Hazel" She cried out "Pipkin's with Silverweed. I can't get him ta' leave and night is fallin'. He can't stay out thar alone"

"Go and tell Bigwig," Hazel told her. "He can send some rabbits to watch over Pipkin. We'll stop by and see if we can reason with him."

The raiding party sped off down the hill, finding Pipkin and the still barely breathing Silverweed under the trees.

"Pipkin," reasoned Hazel. "You need to go back to the warren, there will be elil all around after Frith sets."

"I won't leave him Hazel-rah" Pipkin answered. "Hannah said that only hope, love and faith can save Silverweed. I'm waiting here for Prince Rainbow to come."

"I don't think he's coming," Hawkbit said. "He didn't do anything to stop that cat, or the man child from taking Clover. He sat there and watched it all happen and didn't do a thing to help us."

"Maybe Spartina was right," Dandelion added. "Maybe the stories are just... stories and the rainbow is just colors and light."

"No" Pipkin protested. "That's _not_ true! Surely you're not losing faith as well. Dandelion you of all people. Tell them Hazel"

Hazel was busy in his thoughts about the coming raid. He was anxious to get started before the moon was too high in the sky and elil were out stalking.

"We'll talk later Pipkin," Hazel told the smaller rabbit. "But you must get underground"

"Hazel-rah, come and have a look at this," Blackberry called. She and Campion were both sniffing at a large flat object. It was thin and soft.

"What is it?" Hazel asked. "It smells like Man."

"I've seen it before," Blackberry answered him. "It's a Man thing. They spread it out and sit on it, then put their flay-rah out on it and eat it." Blackberry pulled at the corner of the picnic blanket, dragging it across the ground.

"What use is a Man thing to us?" He asked. Then he caught on to what Blackberry was trying to do. "I see, Blackberry, that's brilliant. It will cover Pipkin and Silverweed sight and scent, no elil will dare go near the scent of Man."

Campion, Hazel and Blackberry dragged the blanket over the two smaller bucks, covering them completely.

"You should be safe under here until we get back," Hazel told Pipkin. "Then you must come with us and honor Silverweed's last wishes to be alone when he stops running." With out waiting for a reply Hazel hopped off towards the farm. Hawkbit and Dandelion looked at each other sadly, then followed Hazel with Fiver, Campion and Blackberry at the rear.

As they approached the farm the group paused near the fence line.

"Ok, we all know the plan," Hazel said. "Dandelion, you have the sharpest vision, stay here and watch for the cat. Hawkbit and Campion, you will stand guard at the entrance of the barn as discussed. Blackberry, you're with me. I have a feeling it won't be so easy to open the hutch this time. Fiver, anything?"

Fiver shook his head.

"Let us know if that changes," Hazel said. "Right, lets do this."

...

Clover had been placed in the hutch earlier that day. She sniffed noses with her fellow hutch mates. Despite the situation, she was very pleased to see them again.

"Clover, where have you been?" asked Haystack, an angora doe.

"On the high hills" Clover replied. "I've run with the outside rabbits, we are free there, and can do anything we like."

"Those wild, uncultured rabbits are nothing but trouble," grumbled Laurel, a rex buck and Clover's former mate. "You should stay here with us Clover, where it's safe. They probably have mites and worms or worse!"

"That's not true Laurel" Clover replied sharply. "They will come for me and I will be leaving again," she said firmly.

"You're my doe and I won't have it," Laurel replied angrily raising a claw threateningly at her.

"Not any more I'm not" Clover told him angrily. "I have a new buck now, one who appreciates me as more than breeding stock. Now leave me be." Clover retreated to a corner of the hutch. Haystack followed her quietly.

"Tell me more about the outside world," Haystack asked Clover in a whisper.

"There is a high down," Clover replied quietly. "You can see all around, and go out on the grass any time you want. There are no Man child's there to stop you, or put you in a cage, and Haystack, the does get to keep their kittens. No one comes and takes them away."

"That must be so wonderful," Haystack said. So many litters had been taken from her over the seasons. She longed for her lost kits. "But I know Boxwood would never leave the hutch."

"Then why don't you leave with me?" Clover whispered quietly. "Leave Boxwood behind. These bucks only see us as breeders. On the high down, doe's get to choose their own mates, and they care for each other. I know Hawkbit and the others will come for me, you can come too."

"I couldn't leave," Haystack protested. "Who would groom my long fur? Who would protect me, feed me, fill the water bottle?"

"The outside rabbits protect each other," Clover told her " And there is plenty of grass and wild plants on The Down, and a stream to drink from."

"What are you two talking about?" asked Laurel gruffly.

"Nothing," answered Haystack. "We are just settling down to sleep."

Clover heard a noise near the barn door and spotted the silver grey fur of Hawkbit in the moonlight.

"See, I told you they would come," she said happily. "Look how brave he is," she added with a dreamy expression on her face.

Hazel and Blackberry climbed up on top of the hutch.

"We'll get you out again Clover, just be ready," Hazel told her.

"I'm ready," she said.

"It's as I thought Blackberry," Hazel said. "The hinges aren't soft like they were before. I can't get my teeth around them. They are as hard as the shining wire. Can you find another way to open the door?"

"You should leave us alone," Laurel growled angrily at Hazel. "These are our does."

"We won't leave without Clover," Hazel replied, his voice strong and firm. "She's one of us now. You are welcome to join us too."

"Never," said Laurel. "We are civilised rabbits. We don't mingle with riff raff like you. Common Boxwood." The two bucks hopped to the back of the hutch with out another word.

Blackberry searched up and down the hutch door. Noticing two little hook and eye catches at the top and bottom. "It must be these," she told Hazel. "But I'm not sure how to open them."

"The man child pushes them up," said Haystack. "Until the hook springs free of the ring."

Blackberry pushed her nose under the catch, pushing up with all her might until the hook snapped up and out of the eyelet. "I can't reach the one at the top," she said.

"Fiver, can you climb on her back and reach it?" Hazel asked. Fiver nodded, then scrambled up onto Blackberry's back, pushing upwards until the second latch was opened. The door remained shut.

"It didn't work," Fiver said, climbing back down.

"Stand back," said Haystack. Then she rolled over on her back and with her hind legs gave the door a mighty shove, causing the door to open with a bang. The dog started barking.

"Quickly," Hazel instructed. "The dog will alert the whole farm. We must get away now."

Clover hopped down without hesitating. She glanced back at Haystack.

"I want to come with you," said Haystack. "I want to see the high hills, and be able to keep my litters."

"Come quickly then," Clover told her.

Just as Haystack hopped down, Laurel and Boxwood flung themselves on Hazel and Fiver, clawing and biting angrily. Hazel sharply kicked Laurel in the face with a powerful stroke of his hind leg. Even though Fiver was much smaller than Boxwood, he easily out matched him. He noted how poorly the hutch bucks fought with clumsy movements and poor timing. Fiver swatted Boxwood across the nose with a fore paw, leaving a nasty scratch.

"We have to help them," Campion said, addressing Hawkbit.

"Hold your ground," Hazel called over to Campion and Hawkbit. "We can handle this."

Beaten and scratched up the two hutch bucks retreated back inside the cage. They were no match for the much fitter wild rabbits, with strong legs and sharp claws.

"Stick close to us, run when we do and not before," Hazel instructed Boxwood who was cowering on the floor. The five rabbits made their way across the barn, hiding in the shadows.

"Hazel-rah," called Campion. "Dandelions given the alarm. That cat is approaching, stay where you are."

Tab the cat entered the barn stealthily, her tail switching back and forth. The dog was still barking loudly and lights had been switched on inside the Man burrow. Haystack began to quiver from her hiding place. Fiver moved up next to her with a reassuring nudge. "Don't go tharn now" he said. "They will take care of the cat."

As Tab passed the door way, she was pounced on from two sides. Campion and Hawkbit dug their claws into her and she let out a terrifying screech. Hazel leapt forwards and scratched her in the face, then from behind, Dandelion came running up and bit her tail. She was surrounded. Cats are cowards when out numbered and out matched. It wasn't long before she turned tail and sped out the door into the night.

"She won't be bothering us rabbits any time soon," Campion said with a smirk.

"Brilliant plan of yours Campion," Hazel said. "Lets get moving before Man gets here."

The small group of rabbits made their way towards the brambles. Fiver and Clover encouraged a frightened Haystack to keep moving. Slipping into the ditch, the rabbits were well hidden. They watched as the men searched around, their eerie circles of light passing to and fro. They could smell the white sticks that Man burns in their mouths and hear the sound of their voices.

"Wonder what they are saying," Hawkbit stated to no one in particular.

"They are talking about repairs to the hutch, and wondering what could have been in there to take us does and attack the bucks," Haystack answered.

"You know their language?" Hazel asked, turning to the angora doe.

"Yes a little," Haystack replied. "I know enough to understand most of what they say. In my last home, our hutch was kept inside. I'd often listen to the sounds of the talking and picked up a word here and there."

"This could be very useful," Hazel told her. "I'm glad you are with us."

Dandelion had been licking at his paw and flinching in pain.

"Let me see that," Blackberry told him. "It's a thorn," she said. "I'll have to pull it out, sit still." Skillfully Blackberry removed the thorn and licked the wound clean. "You should be able to walk on it soon," she told Dandelion. They were lucky they had no other serious injuries.

Fiver had been sitting quietly beside Haystack, now he was trembling and slipping away.

"What's wrong with him," Haystack asked in horror, fear thrumming through her again.

"It's ok, he's having a vision," Hazel told her. "It happens often but he will be ok"

Fiver fell to the ground, thrashing his back legs and began to recite:

"A fallen friend must face the dark,  
The faith of one will hold him fast.  
An advocate will speak for him,  
An ancient hero from the past."

Hazel exchanged glances with Campion.

"A fallen friend," Campion said. "He must mean Silverweed, but what does he mean by "Ancient hero from the past?"

"I don't know," Hazel replied. "But we must get back quickly. Dandelion can you run?"

"Yes Hazel-rah," Dandelion replied.

"Then lets not waste any more time. lets go"

The raiding party hopped off under the moonlight towards the downs.

Terms

Flay-rah - Literally "Prince food" Vegetables and other non grass forms of food for rabbits. In this incidence, referring to the pic nic food the humans ate.

-rah - Added on to the end to indicate a chief rabbit, prince or lordly rabbit.

**A/N I realize that in the book Boxwood and Haystack are himalyans and Clover and Laurel are the angora's, but in the TV series, which this fanfic is based on, they don't depict Clover as an angora so I decided to change things a bit to match the series, and to explore how a hutch rabbit might have to adapt to the wild.**


	4. The Shadow Land

The Shadow Land.

Pipkin lay down beside Silverweed under the picnic blanket.

"I won't give up hope," he said, more to the air rather than to Silverweed. "Even if everyone else gives up and no one believes, I'll have faith... I'll believe." Then Pipkin closed his eyes and repeated over and over "I believe, I believe, I believe," until he fell into a restless sleep beside his unconscious friend.

Silverweed could feel the warmth of Pipkins body beside him and the soft comfort of the blanket covering them. He was too weak to open his eyes, but he could smell Pipkin's comforting scent close to his nostrils which drowned out the scent of Man on the blanket.

Then Silverweed began to sense there was another presence beside him. He heard nothing, and smelt nothing, but he somehow knew that someone else was there with them. He half-opened his eyes to see who or what it was. Silverweed noticed the dim image of a rabbit crouched beside him.

"Black Rabbit?" he questioned. "Is that you? I am ready."

"It is not he," the other rabbit replied. "He's been delayed, but I have been sent for you."

"By Inlé?" asked Silverweed.

"No," The other rabbit said placing a paw on Silverweeds back. "By Prince Rainbow and Lord Frith... someone has petitioned on your behalf."

Silverweed tried to open his eyes wider. Was this a dream, another vision? He couldn't tell but he had over heard what Pipkin had said, and he knew who had petitioned for him. The sweet innocence of youth, the love of a faithful friend.

"Come with me," the other rabbit said. "There are some things I want to show you..."

"I cannot come," Silverweed replied weakly. "My body is too weak and unnaturally old. It's going to stop running soon."

"Then leave it behind," said the mysterious rabbit. "Let yourself go into a dream state, you know quite well how to do this Silverweed."

Silverweed pondered how this rabbit knew his name, and knew about his seers sight. How could know all this? Silverweed didn't recognize him as someone from Watership Down, or his former warren. Did he know this rabbit? Silverweed allowed his body to fall deeper into a coma and let his spirit rise from it. Leaving the physical behind, Silverweed sat up on his hind legs, right through the blanket. He felt strong and young again. His hind legs powerful, his vision stronger. He looked around and saw the small lump under the blanket where Pipkin lay beside him, breathing steadily. His own body giving an occasional laboured breath rose and fell in an uneven rhythm. Silverweed glanced at his companion. He could see him clearly now. A brown buck with cunning deep bronze eyes.

"Follow," said the brown buck. Then he kicked off from the ground and rose into the air, hopping weightlessly towards the dark sky above.

'It must be a vision,' Silverweed thought to himself. 'Or I've really stopped running after all.' Then he too kicked off from the ground and rose above to follow the brown buck.

"Are you taking me to Inlé?" Silverweed asked.

"Not yet," The brown buck answered. "I want to take you somewhere else first. The Black Rabbit is tied up with the new arrivals. We have time."

Silverweed moved easily through the sky as if it was as natural as being on the ground. He peered down at the earth below them, illuminated by the moon.

"I know this place," said Silverweed. "It's my old home, the Warren of the Shining Wires."

"Yes," the brown buck answered. "But what else to do you see, close your eyes and reach out as only you can."

Silverweed, being a seer, did not question this. He closed his eyes and searched with in.

"I see suffering, deception, death. I see a warren who has lost it's way and forgotten how to live... I see longing souls, heartbreak that cannot be expressed... despair and a life without hope or light." Siverweed opened his eyes again. He gazed down at the landscape. He could see the warren, the holes wide and visible as there was never a need to conceal them. He could see the shining wires glinting in the moonlight. "I was one of those who helped keep them trapped," Silverweed said forlornly. "With my poems and deceptive words. I admit my guilt. Are you here to punish me for my misdeeds?" he asked the brown buck.

"No... No not at all," the brown buck told Silverweed. "You were deceived too and you have shown great courage and sacrifice since then. I am here to ask you something. If you could save them, lead them out... would you do it?"

"I can't," Silverweed said sighing helplessly. "My body is dying... it's too weak."

"But what if that could changed?" the brown buck asked. "I am willing to speak on your behalf... to the Black Rabbit himself."

"But why would you do that? Do I know you?" Silverweed asked, his voice quavering with wonder. He pricked his ears foward towards the brown buck, studying his features, trying recognise him.

"Yes, you know me, though you have forgotten who I am," said the brown buck. "Do you remember assisting one of your litter mates to make a shape on the wall, beside the well bricks?"

Silverweed pondered as his mind wandered back to stories his Marli told him on a warm summers eve, beneath the stars. Before rules and unspoken laws forbade such things. He knew the shape well... No. It couldn't be could it? Could this be...

"El-ahrairah!" Silverweed gasped gazing at the brown buck in wonderred awe. Silverweed noticed for the first time the starlight twinkling subtlety in his companion's ears. Silverweed bowed low before him. "Forgive me, My Lord," he said. "I had no idea!"

"There is no need for that young Silverweed," El-ahrairah chuckled, signalling for Silverweed to rise. "It's just me."

"But why would you help me, and the others in the Warren of the Shining Wires?" Silverweed asked in amazement. "We all forsook the old ways, rejected your stories and everything about you?"

"Not all did," El-ahrairah replied. "There is a remnant. Some of them have been calling out. Longing for freedom and a better life. Not all utter it out loud, but I've been listening, and Lord Frith has heard their cries. Besides, all rabbits are my children and my children's children. I care for all of them. I forgive them. Even Woundwort."

Silverweed wondered if he would ever wake from this vision, or if it was real. He could see the moon glinting off a wire in the bushes. It sat there, silently, without emotion. Waiting for it's next victim. No remorse and no malice. Just a quiet threat lurking in the hedges. It had no reasoning, no purpose other than to take the lives of the innocent and rob them of their last breath. All was quiet, the warren rabbits were sleeping below.

"You asked me if I could lead them out would I?" Silverweed said thoughtfully. "My answer is, I would, but I will not go against my word to the Black Rabbit of Inlé. I agreed to accept his embrace. Nor will I defy his wishes or stand against his will."

"You may not have to," said El-ahrairah. Silverweed gave him a questioning look. "I am not called El-ahrairah for nothing," El-ahrairah continued. "Prince of a Thousand Enemies, be cunning, be full of tricks, and your people will never be destroyed. I am blessed by Lord Frith himself with all the trickery a rabbit could ask for." El-ahrairhah gave Silverweed a knowing wink.

El-ahrairah glanced at the moon above them.

"It is time," he said. "Follow."

Once again the two rabbits glided off across the skies, heading upward, above the clouds and towards the stars. Silverweed couldn't fathom how high they were going. They approached a great burrow entrance in the sky.

El-ahrairah paused at the mouth of the run. "Have faith," he said before entering. Silverweed followed him inside.

It was dark. Silverweed could sence the burrow walls on either side of him. There was no scent. They were descending. Lower. Lower. Deeper into the run. Eventually they came out into a wide burrow. It was dimly lit. The ominous long shadows of other rabbits moved before him. Silverweed shuddered. This was Inlé.

The Black Rabbit stood before them. His red eyes glowing eerily in the dimness, causing a spooky illumination around him.

"Welcome Silverweed," his deep voice echoed. "To Inlé." Then turning to El-ahrairah he asked sternly. "El-ahrairah, Why have you brought him here? He has not breathed his last breath."

El-ahrairah seemed unafraid. He casually combed a paw over one ear and over his nose, grooming himself before he answered.

"I've come with a petition O' Black Rabbit of Inlé. A request for a trail of life."

The Black Rabbit appeared to rise menacingly above Silverweed and El-ahrairah causing Silverweed to cower down in fear. El-ahrairah remained unperturbed.

"There_ is_ no petition," the ghostly voice of the Black Rabbit resonated in a frightening, raspy voice. "There is _NO_ bargain."

"Then why did you bargain with Campion? Oh great and powerful one," El-ahrairah asked bowing low. It was almost as if the last bit had been added as an after thought.

"You're questioning me?" the Black Rabbit growled low, a sneer crossing his lips.

"Oh no, my eminent one," El-ahrairah replied, almost with an air of sarcasm. "I wouldn't dare do that." El-ahrairah hopped forward a couple of steps so that he was between Silverweed and the Black Rabbit. "But there _was_ a bargain, Woundwort's final end in return that an innocent one should accept your embrace. Your words, are clear, O' Lord of Inlé."

The Black Rabbit was silent. The lack of sound seemed to scream for an answer. Silverweed silently wished that someone would say something. Then after what seemed like an eternity, the Black Rabbit spoke.

"Very well El-ahrairah, I will hear your petition, but remember, we have had this discussion before... and you have already heard my answer on that account."

"Yes Inlé-rah," El-ahrairah answered and then added in a hushed tone. "On that account." Silverweed noted how cunning and sure of himself El-ahrairah sounded. He knew his own voice, had he had the nerve to speak, would have come out thin and weak. Silverweed had never heard the tale of El-ahrairah and the Black Rabbit of Inlé. He was unsure of the outcome. He was nervous, but not terrified. This felt familiar to him. The Black Rabbit felt like an old friend from the past. Someone he knew well through is poetry and darker visions.

El-ahrairah stepped forward and spoke with confidence. "Here are your words, My Lord, and I quote.."

El-ahrairah's voice took on a dark tone as he quoted the prophesy that the Black Rabbit had spoken to Campion.

"You will live, and your friends will live,  
but one among you must call me from the Shadow Land,  
so I may claim what is mine,  
and that one must surrender to my dark embrace."

Then El-ahrairah turned to Silverweed who was still cowering low on the floor.

"Do you surrender to him?" El-ahrairah asked Silverweed simply.

"Yes..." Silverweed rasped, lowering his eyes to the floor. "I always have."

"Then, Black Rabbit," El-ahrairah said with a triumphant bow in the direction of the Dark Lord. "He has fulfilled the requirements, even while he yet breaths."

"What trickery is this?" the Black Rabbit growled threateningly. "I will not be fooled by _you_ El-ahrairah, Prince of a Thousand Enemies. All the living know what my embrace means. Your play on words cannot surpass my prophesy!" The Black Rabbit seemed to be growing large and larger. Silverweed couldn't help but tremble as he watched the Dark Lord rise intimidatingly over El-ahrairah, his eyes glowing brighter in apparent rage, illuminating the burrow in a frightening red glow that made Silverweed's soul shudder.

"Your words are your words, oh Great One," El-ahrairah replied. "And I only do the will of my Lord Frith, and follow his instructions."

"Are you trying to say Lord Frith himself sent you here?" the Black Rabbit questioned.

"Lord Frith's instructions were..." El-ahrairah said, scratching nonchalantly at one ear. "To be cunning. To be full of tricks, and I have followed those instructions precisely from that day forth. Even beyond my own death. Surely, even the Great Black Rabbit would not expect any less of me than to find a loop hole in your Lorship's prophesy." The starlight in El-ahrairah's ears seem to glow even brighter as he peered up at the Black rabbit with a mischievous, truimphant air. El-ahrairah moved back until he was side by side with Silverweed and sat on his haunches as if there was nothing more to left say. "I rest my case," he said with low bow of his head.

The Black Rabbit gazed at Silverweed. "Rise up, look at me," he instructed, but not unkindly. Silverweed met his gaze and stared deeply into the eyes of the Black Rabbit of Inlé. Even though he no longer had his seer sight, not in this dark place, he could still sense that the rabbit before him was not against him. There was almost a sense of compassion in those deep red eyes. An understanding. An offer for some kind of freedom.

"Come with me," the Black Rabbit said to Silverweed. "Before I draw my verdict, I wish to show you something." The Black Rabbit turned and Silverweed was surprised to see that even this dark entity had a shining white tail, just like his own. He followed the Black Rabbit down another run, traveling upward, ever upward until they emerged on what seemed to be a meadow. Silverweed sat up tall, gazing around him, sniffing the air but smelling nothing. It was even more beautiful than Watership Down. Rabbits ran and played on the grass. A gently flowing brook formed a waterfall between a valley. There were rabbit holes scattered about here and there. The sky was blue and clear.

"They call it the Shadow Land," the Black Rabbit told Silverweed. "But no shadows fall here, do you see? Someone is expecting you."

Silverweed noticed a silver furred doe racing towards him followed by four yearlings. Could this be... Silverweed gasped.

"Marli..." he said, his voice breaking with emotion. He ran to her and threw his paws around her. "Marli... it's really you? I've missed you so much. And my brothers and sisters. I'm so sorry Marli, the wires, they took you all." Silverweed broke down and wept.

"No tears dear little Silverweed, no tears over Marli," she said holding him close. "For there are no tears here where we are, no wires to hurt us, no elil, no hunger or disease and no Man. We are at peace. All of us. And we are so pleased to see you here."

Silverweed turned with tear filled eyes to meet the gaze of the Black Rabbit who stood waiting behind him.

"I am not your enemy," the Black Rabbit said, almost gently. "I am not elil."

"I know that," Silverweed replied. "I've always known that. Since I was a kit. Such was my poetry to you." The Black Rabbit nodded knowingly.

"Do you wish to leave here?" the Black Rabbit asked. Silverweed looked into his mothers eyes. So much love there. Love he'd been robbed of for so many seasons since she'd gone. That dreadful empty space inside him that her death had left behind was suddenly filled. The grief he'd never been allowed to feel, was finally lifted from him. Peace, at last. He felt peace. "I love you Marli," Silverweed told her. "But I must go back." Then Silverweed turned to the Black Rabbit and bowed low before him.

"If it not be against your will My Lord," Silverweed said reverently. "I wish to free my fellow warren mates from the Warren of the Shining Wire. Even though I know they come here, to freedom. To peace. I've also learnt from the rabbits of Watership Down that they need not live in deception, lies and inner anguish. They can embrace life, before they embrace death."

"Your return would not be easy," the Black Rabbit informed Silverweed. "Your body has suffered greatly. There will be much pain and suffering before you fully recover."

"I am willing," Silverweed said. "In the service of Inlé"

The Black Rabbit placed a paw on Silverweed's back, it felt icy cold, but there was a warm affection in the gesture. "You know me well, My Silverweed," he said. "Come."

Silverweed gave one last hug to his mother and litter mates before following the Black Rabbit back down into the depths of the burrow. El-ahrairah was there, and another dark coloured buck had joined him.

"El-ahrairah," the Black Rabbit announced formally. "I have heard your petition and do believe it to be a deception tied up in red tape. However, for the sake of others who would meet me before their true appointed time, I'm going to allow this. Escort Silverweed back to his body, I remove my curse." At that, the Black Rabbit turned his back and said no more.

"Yes My Lord," El-ahrairah said with a sly smile that he knew the Dark One would not see. Then turning he winked at Silverweed. "This is Rabscuttle," El-ahrairah said, indicating the dark furred buck beside him. "Lets us be off, we haven't much time."

The three rabbits scrambled up the run and headed back to the land of the living.

Terms

Marli - Lapine for Mother

**A/N: My favorite chapter thus far. It was inspired by my own life experience, and out of body experiences of others. This is where my idea's were heading. I hope it was believable to the story line and not to "Sci Fi" . Hoping to continue on with the story for Silverweed to fulfill his mission. Please R&R as I would love some feedback :) Encouragement and criticisms both welcome.**


	5. The Recovery

The Recovery

The raiding party reached the bottom of Watership Down just before sunrise. The journey home had taken longer than they had anticipated. Haystack had frozen in fear several times and it was all Hazel and Fiver could do to keep her moving. Dandelions paw gave him trouble and they would have to stop and hide while Blackberry attended to it again. The moon had been full and guided their way. They kept to the ditches and bushes to avoid being seen.

As they approached the little woodlands where Pipkin and Silverweed lay, Hazel spoke to the others.

"Remain here," he said. "I'll go check on Pipkin." He did not want the others, especially Haystack, to see the fate of Silverweed.

"Pipkin, Pipkin," Hazel called softly. Pipkin stirred under the blanket and slowly lifted his head, causing the blanket to fall off over his back in a crumpled heap, revealing the two rabbits.

"Hazel-rah," Pipkin replied drowsily. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." Pipkin softly nosed Silverweed. He was so cold, but there was still a soft rise and fall of his chest, indicating that he was still alive. Hazel sniffed at Silverweed. He was surprised to find that life was still in him.

"There's been no change," Pipkin told Hazel sadly. "Is Clover ok?" Did you rescue her."

"Yes," Hazel replied. "Come and see, we have a new doe joining us." Pipkin looked down at Silverweed with a heavy sigh. Then he reluctantly followed Hazel over to where the raiding party was hiding in the underbrush.

Frith was beginning to rise. His warm rays spreading out across the land. Sunbeams caught in the tree's that surrounded Silverweed's body, causing the light to split into shafts.

"I've never seen a Frith-rise like that before," Dandelion said in wonder as he watched the sky turn pink and orange. One of the beams began to glow brightly, it focused down and broke up in the branches of the trees. This caused Silverweed's body to illuminate. The yellow rays reflected off Silverweed's light grey fur and caused an eerie glow to form about him. Dewdrops glistened on the grass and in the tree leaves. There was a mystical feel in the air; as if something far greater than themselves was at work. The band of rabbits watched in awe as Silverweed's whole body was highlighted in a spot light of focused beams. Then Frith rose steadily higher in the sky, and the beams of light lifted leaving a dappled shade beneath the tree's. The world was normal again.

"What in Frith's name was that?" Hawkbit gasped, his body beginning to tremble slightly. Hazel glanced at Fiver to see if had any insight, but it was Pipkin who came up with an answer.

"Frith just touched him," Pipkin said in an awed tone. Pipkin hopped forward and was the first one to reach Silverweed's body. The rest of the group gathered around, peering down at the small bundle of silver fur beneath them.

"He looks younger," Dandelion noticed. Hazel nosed the still form. Silverweed's body felt slightly warmer than it had earlier. His ruffled fur was smoother and the rise and fall of his breath was much more even than it had been.

"Silverweed, can you hear me?" Hazel asked giving the small rabbit a slight shake.

"El-ahrairah," Silverweed groaned. His forelegs thrashed forwards then one hind leg began to kick out weakly. "El-ahrairah I can't do this," he moaned, barely audible.

"No... It's Hazel, Hazel," Hazel corrected him.

"Inlé, Inlé. The Shadow Land awaits... Oh zorn, help them... The wires," Silverweed muttered, twitching and groaning in pain. He kicked his back leg out again and tried to stand but fell forward weakly.

"He's delirious," Hawkbit decided.

"He's having one of his visions," Fiver concluded. Haystack began to whimper. Clover moved over to comfort her with a soft paw on her back and then gently led her a few hops away.

"We'd best get him back to the warren," Hazel said. "All this noise is going to attract elil." Hazel glanced left and right but all was still. Just then, they heard a rustle in the bushes towards The Down. Hazel was just about to give the warning stamp when Spartina emerged and hopped over to them.

"Spartina, what are you doing here?" Hazel asked her.

"Bigwig sent me to watch over them," she replied. Actually, she had volunteered. She felt awful about what she had said to Pipkin the day before and felt responsible for him being out all night.

"You've been here all night?" Hazel asked her. Spartina just nodded.

"Then you saw it all," Pipkin said to her. "You saw Frith touch Silverweed, and now he's getting better. You have to believe now." Pipkin was excited. Surely all that had happened was proof that the stories of old were true.

"I'm not sure what to believe," Spartina said with a frazzled shake of her head. "But ... I am sorry for all I said." Spartina bowed her head guiltily and would not meet anyones eyes. "I must report to Bigwig," she said then swiftly turned and hopped away up the hill, heading for the warren.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked, turning to Pipkin.

"It's nothing important," Pipkin reassured Hazel. "We have to help Silverweed, Please Hazel-rah," he begged.

"Campion," Hazel said, formally. "Can you carry Silverweed back to the warren? Blackberry, I'm placing him in your care." Campion nodded and nuzzled Blackberry gently. Hazel then turned to Pipkin. "You were right to believe," he said.

Dandelion and Hawkbit nodded slowly.

"We should never have doubted," Dandelion said. He gazed upwards at Frith, who was now high in the sky, as if to say a silent 'I'm sorry.'

"Lets move out," Hazel commanded. The rabbits lifted Silverweed's limp body onto Campion's back and they made their way up the hill until they reached the warren. Campion placed Silverweed into an empty burrow and watched over him. Blackberry gathered a collection of herbs encouraged Silverweed to eat them.

"Silverweed, please eat these," she said. "They will help with the pain. Where do you hurt?" she asked.

"All over," Silverweed replied weakly. He'd been slipping in and out of consciousness. He chewed half heartedly at the herbs that Blackberry had brought him. "I knew it wouldn't be easy, I was warned."

"By who?" Blackberry asked.

"By the Black Rabbit of Inlé," Silverweed whispered low.

"So you too were touched by Inlé," Campion said. "I know what that is like. Rest. I am here if you need to talk."

Silverweed slowly progressed. He grew younger every day until he was restored to his former youth, before the magic words had been said. At times Blackberry would fret when Silverweed would fall into restless dreams, twitching and moaning in his sleep.

"What do you dream about?" she asked him one evening.

"The Shining Wires," he replied. "They haunt me every night, and sometimes I can see Redstone being destroyed. I couldn't stop it. I wish that I could have helped."

"Hickory and the others all got out alive," Blackberry reassured him gently. "They've started a new warren elsewhere. They call it Oakwood."

"I'd always known that Cowslips mind was twisted," Silverweed told her. "But on that day, when he left me as a slave to Woundwort, I realised just how dark his mind was. I'm a seer, how could I have not seen it before? How could I, of all rabbits, have been so blind to everything?"

"You can't blame yourself," Blackberry said. "You were a prisoner in the Warren of the Shining Wires too.  
All minds are clouded in deception there."

"That's just the point Blackberry," Silverweed said. "I can't leave them there. I feel that I played a part in that deception. I'm being sent to free them."

Blackberry shifted her weight uneasily before asking.

"Whose sending you?"

"Don't fear," Silverweed reassured her. "This is not the same as the mission Campion was sent on. I'm being sent by El-ahrairah."

"You saw him In a vision?" Blackberry asked amazed, her jaw gaping.

"I'm not sure if it was a vision," Silverweed said. "It's all so hazy... but I know that I can't rest until I've at least tried to free the rabbits at the Warren of the Shining Wires. I just don't know how I, alone, can do this. I'm not strong or smart, or cunning and aside from the dreams, I've had no real visions since I recovered. I may not even have that gifting any more. Not that I would miss it much."

"You should speak with Hazel-rah. He will know what to do, and you won't be alone Silverweed. You have us. We will stand with you."

Silverweed's mind reflected back to the last moments of his comatosed state.

_El-ahrairah and Rabscattle had led him back to his body. He remembered gazing down at the sleeping form of Pipkin beside his limp, aged body just beneath the surface of the blanket._

_"How can I do all this," Silverweed asked El-ahrairah. "I'm one small rabbit, undersized. I'm no leader and I don't have the wits and courage of a normal rabbit. I've spent my entire life in the Warren of the Shining Wires. Mostly underground. I don't even know your stories..."_

_"You are a rabbit," El-ahrairah reassured him. "You're one of my children, and that means that somewhere inside of you, Silverweed, Frith's blessing lies dormant. When the time comes, that cunning trickery that you seek will come forth as naturally as it is to silflay and pass hraka. All rabbits have it. It's in your blood."_

Silverweed focused back on the present. Turning to Blackberry he said, "It's good to have such friends. I'd like to speak with Hazel-rah if you deem me well enough."

"Then lets go to him," Blackberry said.

Hazel listened as Silverweed described what he had seen in his coma state. Fiver nodded knowingly, he understood perfectly.

"It will not be easy to take them all out of there," Hazel told Silverweed. "Hickory and Marigold took all that were willing. The rest seemed lost in the mist."

"I have a few idea's Hazel-rah," Silverweed said. "But my plans are not complete. I need to find a way to get back in there with out arising Cowslip's suspicion. I believe the others will listen if I can break through their confusion. They've been conditioned to the lies, and it's the truth that they dare not speak of that will set them free."

"I'll call a meeting," Hazel said. "I have a few idea's of my own. We can discuss it with the others and form a plan, but any that just won't come, we will have to be willing to leave behind. I also ask that we do not do this until you are at your full strength. You've been through so much Silverweed. A time of rest is needed."

Silverweed agreed.

It was evening silflay. Blackberry had conceded that Silverweed should go above ground into the fresh air. The soft light of sunset bathed The Down as Silverweed grazed his way over to where Strawberry lay, resting in the evening glow.

"Strawberry," Silverweed said softly, causing Strawberry to almost jump out of his fur.

"S.. Silverweed!" Strawberry exclaimed nervously. "What is it?" He glanced around for the security of his friends, Hawkbit and Dandelion but they were no where to be seen.

"I've not had a chance to say how sorry I am... for all the pain I caused you," Silverweed said solemnly. "I know your losses were great."

Strawberry pricked his ears forward towards Silverweed. He had to admit, he still felt a bit spooked being around the mystical grey rabbit. So many sad and dark memories... All the fear and loss of ones he'd loved and never been allowed to grieve for. It had haunted him many nights and even now he would occasionally have flashbacks and bad dreams.

"We're going to get past all that, you and I," Strawberry told Silverweed as gently as he could. "The past is the past. We have a future now here at Watership Down. It's wonderful here."

"Yes, Strawberry," Silverweed agreed as he gazed out across the farmlands. The two remained silent for a while. Silverweed's eyes grew distant as he looked across in the direction of his former home.

"You're going back to try and free them aren't you?" Strawberry asked manner-of-factly.

Silverweed glanced at him in amazement. "Whose the seer here?" Silverweed asked with a slight nervous chuckle. "How did you know?"

"I don't need to be a seer to know what's in your heart," Strawberry replied. "It's been in my heart too, but I don't have the power to do it but you, Silverweed, they'd listen to you. You were our mystic, you had the words of comfort at the time of need, and gave us the ability to forget when forgetting was the only thing left."

"I hope you are right Strawberry," Silverweed replied. "I hope that I can also give them the words to remember."

"I'll come with you," Strawberry offered. "Even though I'm so terribly afraid of that place."

"Thank you," Silverweed replied. "I'm afraid too".

...

Bigwig and Spartina were grazing at the other side of The Down. Spartina had explained all that she had seen on the morning of Silverweed's miraculous recovery.

"How do we know that it's all real," Spartina asked Bigwig as she snuggled up against him. "How do we know it wasn't just a trick of the light, and that Silverweed wouldnt' have recovered on his own anyway?"

"We don't know," Bigwig replied curling his arm around her affectionately and nuzzling his cheek against hers. "Nothing is ever certain Spartina," he continued.

"We simply have to have faith..."

**A/N: Hope you liked this next phase. Thanks for reviews and support. Next chapter might move a little slowly as Silverweed recovers but promise the story will get back into action soon. R & R Please. :) Also don't forget to follow and favorite the story if you like it. I have a whole lot of idea's I'd like to explore in this story so stay tuned.**


	6. Matters of the Heart

Matters of the Heart.

Hawkbit made his way through the warren in search of Clover. It was evening. His favorite time for silflay but she hadn't shown up for it. He found her deep in the warren, covered in dust and dirt and digging energetically in an uncharted area of the warren.

"Whatcha' doing," Hawkbit asked, avoiding a shower of dirt that flew at him.

"Really Hawkbit, what does it look like?" Clover replied with a good-natured laugh and a roll of her eyes. She didn't even pause her work to look at him.

"Well..." Hawkbit said as he ducked down to avoid the next shower of dirt which barely missed him. "Digging, but I suppose I meant, why?" Hawkbit gave her that dumbfounded look that only he could master.

Clover paused and looked at him, she wiped her paws over her nose to remove some loose debris then looked Hawkbit straight in the eye.

"Hawkbit. Are your really that daft?" Clover giggled and wiped some dirt over his left cheek with her paw playfully. Hawkbit shook causing the dirt to fly off him in spray. "You know very well... Or you should do," Clover continued. Hawkbit's blank expression remained. "Do I have to explain the basics dear one?" Clover asked. Still blank. "We mated. I'm having kittens. We need a new burrow."

Hawkbit's jaw dropped.

"We are?" he managed to say. "That's... that's... GREAT!" Hawkbit did a little dance then swung Clover around. He placed her back down carefully then put his ear to her tummy listening. Clover giggled at him.

"You won't hear anything silly," Clover informed him. "At least not yet. It will be a couple of moon cycles at least."

"You should be resting," Hawkbit decided. "I'll do the digging."

"Since when have you ever wanted to dig?" Clover reminded him. "Besides, you'd just cave the roof in. This is does work." She winked at him then returned to her work.

"Wait til Dandelion hears," Hawkbit said excitedly. Then he turned tail and headed off towards the honeycomb shouting "Dandelion, Dandelion... I'm having Kittens."

Clover smiled to herself. Just who was having these kittens anyway?

...

Out on The Down the Frith was just beginning to set. Fiver nibbled his way across the fresh grass lazily. The warren was at peace. Fiver stretched up to sniff the air. As he did so, he noticed Haystack huddled at the edge of the hill, looking out towards the farm. She was alone. Something stirred in him. Not so much a vision, but a very strong feeling. This doe was unhappy. Fiver hopped over and crouched down beside her.

"Haystack?" he enquired. "You seem down. What's wrong?" Haystack heaved a heavy sigh then met his gaze. Pretty pink eyes met Fiver's deep brown ones and he could see the sorrow in them.

"I don't fit in here Fiver," she told him sadly. "Take a look at me, I don't look like the other rabbits." Fiver examined her closely. Haystack was an angora, pure white, ruby eyes, tufted ears and long unusual fur. Unusual to him at least. He'd never seen a rabbit like her before. She still smelt slighty of man but that would go away. She was still a rabbit and he noted, quite a lovely one too. However, he had to admit, she was extremely different from the rest of them.

"Well," said Fiver reassuringly searching for the right answers. "You have two ears, a twitching nose, long whiskers. We all have those."

"Yes, I know," said Haystack, returning her gaze to the farmlands. "But I'm odd! Everyone stares at me. When I go out to silflay they all go quiet and move away. The kittens are calling me names like 'fuzzball' and 'snowfluff'. I over heard some rabbits saying I lived up to my name of Haystack because I looked like one." A tear tricked down Haystacks face and drizzled off over her whiskers.

"That's very uncalled for," Fiver said. "I'll speak to Hazel-rah about it."

"No, please don't," Haystack begged. "I don't want to seem ungrateful or complain. You all have risked much to bring me here, and offered me a home. But... well I wonder if I would have been better off staying at the farm."

"That's nonsense," Fiver said. "You don't want to go back there just to be a captive of Man, besides, the cat will be about."

"But Fiver, I'll never be accepted. I look nothing like you wild rabbits," Haystack concluded, her gaze dropping sadly to the ground. Fiver sat up on his back legs and glanced around. He saw Captain Broom and Holly, deep in a quiet conversation, then to the left Strawberry and Blackavar were stretched out under the evening glow taking a nap. Dandelion was surrounded by a small group who were apparently listening to a story. All was quiet.

"They don't look so wild to me" he said, with out thinking.

"I didn't mean it that way" Haystack corrected, hoping she hadn't offeded him. "By wild I meant, well, not domestic, not one of Man's rabbits." The two remained silent for a moment before Haystack continued. "Man made me this way you know."

"How?" Fiver asked.

"My mother and father both had fluffy coats like me. My marli told me that Man uses a process called 'selective breeding' they take the fluffiest and the whitest and breed them together to make us more and more unlike a normal rabbit. We don't get to choose our mates like you do here. There are other breeds too, Clover is a rex. Have you noticed she has a shorter and curlier coat?"

"I suppose I've never really looked that close at her," Fiver admitted. "Why does Man do such strange things?"

"I don't know," Haystack old him. "I suppose they think it looks better, but it's not practical at all. I'm getting a knot in my flank." She itched at the spot. "I don't suppose you have any scissors here?" she asked.

Fiver blinked his eyes at her."No," he told her. "I don't even know what they are."

"They are sharp blades that cut knots out of your fur," Haystack informed him. She sighed deeply. "I must look such a mess and so strange to you."

"I know what it's like not to fit in," Fiver explained to her. "At the Sandleford warren many of the older and bigger rabbits picked on me. I was too small and nervous, and they didn't understand my visions." Fiver gazed at her a little shyly, not sure if he should say what was in his heart. Gathering the courage he spoke.

"I think your fur is lovely, I bet it's really soft." Then Fiver dropped his gaze and pretended to nibble on a near by weed.

Haystacks eyes smiled at him with a twinkle.

"Fiver," she said. "Would you like to touch it?" Fiver hesitated. "Don't be nervous," she reassured him. "I won't bite."

Fiver slowly reached out his paw and placed it on Haystacks back. Feeling very nervous and unsure of himself, he let his paw glide down her back, causing the soft white fur to ripple beneath it. He felt his heart flutter and almost leap out of his chest. Then suddenly embarrassed, he pulled his paw back and blushed. Haystack giggled at him.

"Well?" she asked.

"Softest I've ever felt," Fiver said, his voice quavering. "The envy of any rabbit here." He swallowed hard. He'd never touched a doe like that before! Fiver felt extremely bashful and wondered what excuse he could think up to run back to the burrow and hide. Haystack leaned forward and gave him a little lick on the cheek.

"Thank you Fiver," she said sweetly. "You've given me every reason to want to stay." She then hopped off to find Clover leaving a stunned, gaped jawed Fiver staring wide-eyed after her. His heart was pounding away in his chest, much faster than he'd ever remembered it. He raised a paw to over the tiny wet spot she'd left on his cheek.

"I'm never grooming that spot again," he decided.

...

Spartina was in a rage.

"What do you mean does can't be in the owsla!" she asked Bigwig, her voice raising angrily.

"Well, it's never been done, at least, not here," Bigwig informed her. "Only the bucks go on patrols. Does... well, dig and have kittens." This caused Spartina to snarl at him and crouch ready to spring.

"I could out match any of that useless lot you call an owsla," she spat angrily at him. "And I'm no doubt a much better tracker and runner too."

"That's beside the point," Bigwig argued. "In this warren, Owsla is the work of the bucks and that is that".

That did it. Spartina could hold back no more. She sprung on Bigwig and knocked the unexpectant buck sideways. Bigwig rolled over to try and avoid her but he was pinned down. He knew he could use his easily use his weight to knock her off, but he didn't want to fight her. This was the rabbit he adored.

"Get off," He said grumpily. He refused to be coerced by brute force.

"Beat me in single combat and we can settle this," Spartina said. Bigwig just scowled at her. This was not Dark Haven and not the way things were settled.

"That's not my way," he informed her. Everyone at Watership Down knew that there was a right way, a wrong way, and then there was Bigwigs way. Spartina wouldn't budge so Bigwig had no choice but to wriggle around, grabbing her in both paws he rolled her over until he had her pinned down. The two rabbits glared at each other furiously. Both stubborn and refusing to change their minds.

"I'm not going to fight you," Bigwig said, letting her up. "This is a futile, pointless argument."

"Fine," said Spartina sarcastically. "Then find yourself another doe!" She hopped off in an angry huff.

...

**A/N A little light-hearted fun to brighten things up a bit. You'll have to forgive me all, I'm just a hopeless romantic. Hope it's not to mushy for you all.**


	7. Love Hurts

Love Hurts

"Get moving you useless lot!" Bigwig yelled. Dandelion, Strawberry and Hawkbit scrambled over the log, under the sticks and down to the edge of the stream. All three were panting. Bigwig had made them run clear from the warren, down the hill and to the little stream that ran at the back of The Down. Bigwig called it owsla training, but Hawkbit sarcastically refered to it as 'driving the slaves.'

"Right," Bigwig said. "We'll swim the stream and circle back to the warren."

"You want us to swim?" Dandelion said in a tone that insinuated 'are you mad?' Dandelion glanced at Bigwig to see if he was serious.

"It's the beginning of winter, it will be freezing," Strawberry added, chattering his teeth for effect. He put the tip of his back paw into the water to test it. Sure enough, it was freezing. Strawberry pulled a face and shivered all over, making a dramatic show of it.

"I'm not going in there," Hawkbit decided, folding his arms across his chest defiantly. "I can't catch a cold, I'm an expectant father!" Dandelion rolled his eyes at Hawkbit. After all, it wasn't like he was the one carrying the kits.

"You will do as you're told," Bigwig informed him, giving him a threatening glare straight in the eye. Hawkbit could tell it was do or die on this one. Bigwig was in a ripe mood and there was simply no argument. "MOVE!" Bigwig yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Y-y-yes sir," Hawkbit said nervously giving a mock salute before plunging head long into the stream and paddling across in clumsy strikes of his front legs. Water sprayed everywhere, making enough noise to raise the Black Rabbit himself, let alone a whole hrair of elil. Bigwig struck his forehead with a fore paw muttering and cursing under his breath.

Strawberry followed reluctantly with a loud splash, causing yet another spray of water which splashed Dandelion and Bigwig on the shore.

"Hraka!" cursed Bigwig audibly then glared at Dandelion who stood there staring drop jawed at the owsla captain. Dandelion's sides still heaving from their recent run. It only took one snarl from Bigwig before he too, plunged into the icy water and swam across, causing much less noise and splash than the other two. Swimming was one thing he was quite good at. Having once been stuck in a well, he had made it a point to practice his swimming skills at every opportunity. That was, except in winter, when the water was extra cold. Brrrrrr. Bigwig followed without hesitating as if this was all very routine and normal.

The three bedraggled owsla members heaved and panted on the shore, dripping and miserable. Mud caked between their pads and ears drooping in pathetic expressions.

"Next thing you know we'll all have to wear marks," Hawkbit muttered as an aside to Dandelion, cupping one paw over his mouth.

"What did you say?" Bigwig enquired gruffly, knocking Hawkbit to the ground and locking him with a piercing gaze. Bigwigs claws were digging into Hawkbit's shoulder painfully and Hawkbit could tell he wasn't kidding. 'I've put my paw in my mouth again,' he thought miserably as he battled to think up some kind of excuse.

'I-I... said next lets all fly like larks...?" Hawkbit uttered miserably. Not a very good alibi but all he could think of with a great hulking owsla captain pinning him down heavily and looking none too pleased. Bigwig let him up and shook all over, spraying the other three with yet more water. They groaned and shielded their eyes.

"You lot are a bunch of ninny-eared does," Bigwig told them angrily. "Go on then... Git! I'm going on a solo patrol." At that, Bigwig hopped off leaving the soaked and unhappy trio on the shore.

"What's gotten into him?" Strawberry asked as he began wiping the water off his ears. "He's worse than usual."

"He's running this owsla with an iron paw," Hawkbit added. "He's getting worse than Woundwort." Hawkbit dusted himself down and rubbed his aching shoulder where Bigwig had pinned him. Tiny pricks of blood had begun to appear through is hazy grey fur.

"I think I know," Dandelion informed them. "I would guess it's doe trouble." Dandelion turned to Hawkbit. "Remember how it effected us Hawkbit? We fought over Heather and neither of us won her heart in the end."

"Yes," Hawkbit said with an inward groan as he remembered the experience. "Doe's can do strange things to your head that's for sure, and it's not even mating season!"

"You think he's having troubles with Spartina?" Strawberry asked.

"Pretty sure of it," Dandelion said. "They don't seem to be on speaking terms." Dandelion had over heard the fight between them and noticed how Spartina would run off in a huff when ever Bigwig arrived.

"What do you suppose it's all about?" Strawberry enquired curiously. Hawkbit frowned.

"Who cares," Hawkbit interjected, limping forward on three paws. "We have to get them back together or there will be no living with him. He'll run us into the ground."

"I don't think it's wise to go messing with matters of the heart," Strawberry advised. "We're owsla, not matchmakers."

"Lets ask Hazel-rah," Dandelion decided. "He'll know what to do." The three bedraggled rabbits hopped off in the direction of the warren.

...

Spartina had retreated to one of the back burrows. She wanted to be alone, but that was practically impossible in this warren.

"Spartina, you seem a bit down," said Blackberry, hopping into the burrow beside her. Spartina had removed the feather from the back of her ear and was holding it in her paws. She gazed at it sadly, not even raising her eyes to look at Blackberry.

"What is it?" Blackberry asked with genuine concern.

"All my life I've had to fight with tooth and claw to find my place among others," Spartina said sadly. "You know what it's like in Dark Haven, everything is solved by single combat. It's all I know."

"It doesn't have to be like that here, Spartina," Blackberry reminded her.

"I know, I know, but I still slip back to what I'm use to." Spartina sighed deeply. "And because of that, I've probably just lost the best thing that ever happened to me." Blackberry pricked her ears questionably at Spartina.

"Bigwig..." Spartina said, collapsing into a miserable heap. "We had a fight and I told him to get lost."

"Did you really mean it?" Blackberry asked as she placed a reassuring paw on Spartina's back.

"At the time, maybe, but not really," Spartina admitted. "I'm so confused Blackberry. I'm not use to being close to anyone. In Dark Haven you never let yourself be vulnerable. I don't know how to be a doe. I only know how to fight my way up in the hierarchy."

"I know what you need," Blackberry said with knowing smile. Spartina looked up at her expectantly. "You need a doe's night out," Blackberry continued. "The rest of us are getting together, we plan to go down to the scraps that are half way down the hill and expand them. No bucks allowed."

"What do you plan to do there?" Spartina asked.

"I talked it over with Hazel-rah and he agrees," Blackberry said. "Since taking care of Silverweed it occurred to me, this warren needs a healery. A place where a sick or injured rabbit can rest and be cared for, with out all the noise of the warren around them. Silverweed had so many restless nights. A quiet place would have been helpful. We're also going to see what we can do about Haystacks matted hair. Give her a sort of... make over. Plus, just some girl talk. The Bucks need to plan things for the raid on the Warren of the Shining Wire. We'd have invited you sooner but didn't think it would be your thing. What do you say Spartina, will you come with us?"

"Well, I could use some help learning to dig," Spartina agreed. "I'll come! If Bigwig wants a digging, kitten bearing doe, then I suppose that's just what I need to become."

"Alright then," Blackberry said with a smile. "But don't change too much, I have a feeling that everything you are is everything that Bigwig was attracted to in the first place."

Spartina nodded in agreement. Then the two does headed off leaving nothing but a lone forgotten feather in the burrow.

...

Hazel, Fiver and Silverweed were all sitting outside under the shade of the birch tree.

"How are you feeling now Silverweed?" Hazel asked.

"Much better," Silverweed told him. "I feel at full strength physically. But something is missing." Hazel gave him a puzzled look.

"It's your visions isn't it?" Fiver asked. Silverweed nodded slowly.

"I never thought I'd miss them," Silverweed pondered. "But now, when I look at others, when I touch them, It's all blank. It's like a huge part of me is somehow... in the dark. I try to reach out and it's like something is in my way. I can't seem to shift it. What use am I with out my seers sight. How am I going to help free my friends if I can't see into their hearts."

"Perhaps it will resolve itself," Hazel said. "Give it some time... You were very ill. You can rely on cunning and trickery like all rabbits do. Most of us don't have any special insight like you do."

"True," agreed Silverweed. "That's just what El-ahrairah said to me, but I'm not at all use to using cunning and trickery. Only when it comes lies and deception."

"Lies and deception can have their place Silverweed," Hazel informed him. "When used with the right intentions."

"Tell us more about what it was like to actually _meet_ El-ahrairah," Fiver asked excitedly.

At that moment, Hawkbit, Dandelion and Strawberry came running up to them. Their coats were half dry and still sticking to them in messy dreadlocks. All three rabbits looked scruffy and completely miserable.

"Hazel-rah," Hawkbit called out, skidding to a stop in front of his Chief. "You have to do something about Bigwig."

"He's pushing us to our limits," Strawberry added. "And beyond."

"He's making us train double shifts," Dandelion informed them waving his forepaws dramatically.

"He's lost it," Hawkbit concluded making circles around his left ear with a fore paw.

"I'm afraid I can't really do anything," Hazel informed them, glancing from one rabbit to another. "He's the Captain of Owsla you need to take your grievances to him."

"We already did and he knocked me over," Hawkbit said, displaying the claw marks on his shoulder as evidence. "This can't go on. You're The Chief, talk some sense into him. Pleeeease!"

"Alright, I'll talk to him when he gets back. I need to see him anyway about plans for the raid on the Warren of the Shining Wires."

"It's all over a doe you know," Strawberry groaned. "He and Spartina had a spat." Strawberry turned to Silverweed with an enquiring expression. "Can you see into her heart if she still loves him? We have to get them back together..."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Strawberry," Silverweed said sadly. "When ever I try to look into another rabbits mind, all I get is a huge brick wall, you know, like the one at our old warren that was right next to the shape of El-ahrairah. I can't seem to get past it. It's like, a blockage in a run, or a cave in that you can't dig through."

"There's Bigwig now," Hazel said as he noticed Bigwig approaching. "You hrair stay here, I'll go talk to him."

Hazel made his way towards the burly buck, cutting him off mid stride.

"Bigwig, could I have a word?" Hazel asked.

"What is it?" Bigwig asked gruffly. "Is that lousy lot complaining again?"

"They did mention that you were being a bit hard on them," Hazel said. "Is something bothering you?"

Bigwig sat back on his haunches. Yes, everything was bothering him. He'd lost his doe because of his own stubborn nature. She was more important to him than anything, even more important than being Captain of Owsla, and now she was gone out of his life. Not speaking to him. Turned a cold shoulder and shunned him. Then on the other paw why should he give in to her? The request was unreasonable and no body bullied Bigwig into changing his mind. Bigwig felt completely frazzled.

"I think I need some advice Hazel-rah," Bigwig said. He'd accepted Hazel as chief the day he'd fought Woundwort on the down during the last battle. "Since moving here we've often done things differently, such as bucks learning to dig. I always thought that would change and things would eventually get back to normal. I suppose what I'm asking is, has there ever been a doe in an owsla?"

Hazel sat and thought for a moment. Certainly not in any owsla he'd ever known about. At Sandleford warren the owsla were all bucks. Same in Efrafa, Redstone and even in the new warren led by Hickory. Cowslip's warren had no owsla.

"Not that I've heard of," Hazel admitted. "But, there is nothing to say that one can't. If they are qualified and not likely to distract the bucks. She is very qualified Bigwig." Hazel didn't have to say who 'she' was. He guessed this was about Spartina. Bigwig let out a deep sigh.

"I don't want to be with out her," Bigwig said forlornly. "The burrow seems too empty and cold. I don't even know if she will ever want me back."

"Can only ask," Hazel advised. "An apology goes a long way." Saying sorry wasn't Bigwigs forté. The two bucks sat silently for a while before Hazel spoke again. "I also wanted to ask you if you were willing to come with us to the Warren of the Shining Wires. Silverweed is wanting to try and free them. I know you had a bad experience there so I won't hold you to it." Bigwig startled out of his thoughts and glanced at Hazel. This was just what he needed. A distraction. A mission to get his mind off Spartina.

"I'll go," he said. "I've a score to settle there, besides, you will need some muscle in case it turns into a fight. I won't let my personal life get in the way of my duties. I'll, try to go a bit easier on them."

"Good," said Hazel. "I also need a word with Captain Broom and Holly. Between us we should be able to come up with a decent plan. No plunging in headlong into this one. We need strategy."

The two bucks headed for the warren to seek out advice from the elder bucks.

Not long after, Hazel called a general meeting of the bucks. They gathered in the Honeycomb. The does and kittens had already left to expand the scraps so Bigwig had not gained a chance to speak to Spartina. He tried to put the matter out of his mind and concentrate on the mission at hand. Hazel spoke.

"As our wise Captain Broom has noted, Cowslip does not know Campion or Blackavar. It should be easy enough for them to pose as Woundwort's representatives."

"Plus they both have marks," added Captain Broom.

"But what if Cowslip has heard about Woundwort's demise?" asked Blackavar. "It will ruin the plan."

"You don't usually hear much outside news in that warren," Strawberry informed them. "Most outsiders don't go near there and even if they do, they are discouraged from sharing any tales of adventure from the outside."

"There's still a chance that some of the Dark Haven army escaped the Black Rabbit and went there," reasoned Campion.

"That's true," Hazel agreed. "But we will just have to take that chance. We'll take our owsla in case it turns into a fight." Bigwig grunted. He was thinking, 'not that they would do much good... miserable lot.' He opted not to say anything. Afterall, he had promised to go easier on them.

"Holly and Broom should stay here and keep an eye on the doe's." Hazel said. "The rest of us will head out at Ni-Frith and plan to arrive there just as Frith is beginning to set. We will need them all to be inside their warren when we put this plan into action. Fiver, any visions?"

"None" Fiver replied. He sometimes wished he was more like Silverweed and able to look into things at will. Silverweed sighed, feeling utterly useless without his insight.

"Ok then," Hazel announced. "Everyone rest up and be ready to leave at Ni-Frith."

...

**A/N I struggled bit to get this chapter out. Kind of created a dilemma between Bigwig and Spartina that I felt I needed to work on before they could go on their mission. Thanks for reviews, please keep them coming. Story should get a bit more interesting from here on out.**


End file.
